But Guys, Dragons !
by Fille au chat
Summary: Être asexuel et aromantique, parfois, ça crée quelques souvenirs étranges. Petit recueil d'OS plutôt courts sur un Charlie Weasley qui se découvre aro et ace.
1. Rien

**"But Guys, Dragons !"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling. Est-ce que ça surprend qui que ce soit ? Ah et c'est aussi inspiré par l'acephobie, l'arophobie et surtout l'amatonormativité pour l'univers général vu beaucoup d'OS seront intéressants à cause de leur existence.

Ah. Ah. Je suis drôle.

 **Rating :** K+ en général mais je préciserai au début de chapitre si changeant.

 **Note :** J'ai découvert que Charlie Weasley pouvait être considéré comme aroace il y a peu de temps ! Et comme j'adore cette idée, voici un petit recueil d'OS en rapport. En plus, beaucoup de mes souvenirs personnels remontent à la surface en ce moment et j'avais justement envie d'écrire sur les plus aberrants d'entre eux pour me remettre à l'écriture donc ça me fait l'occasion.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Rien._**

 _Ou l'importance de connaître une vraie définition des termes qu'on utilise._

* * *

\- T'es asexuel ?

Stoppant sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Charlie releva les yeux vers le visage de son camarade de classe venant de s'installer tranquillement face lui. Son expression oscillait clairement entre quelque chose de sérieux et détaché, voulant se donner un air cool, et une certaine curiosité amusée.

Mais surtout toutes les paires d'yeux des autres élèves semblèrent se tourner vers lui à ce moment précis, le scrutant avec une attention particulièrement gênante. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, le rouquin gratta sa barbe naissante, cherchant une réponse adéquate dans l'immensité de sa perplexité. Charlie savait que ce mec aimait particulièrement se donner un air mature, libre et volage, notamment en prétendant n'être choqué de rien et mettant toujours son ouverture d'esprit en avant.

Sauf que là, il ne voyait même pas où il voulait en venir. Son ton particulièrement agressif contrastait avec la spontanéité qu'il voulait pourtant laisser paraître, comme si ce mot était en fait une insulte cachée sur sa sexualité à rajouter à la liste entre "coincé" et "pd".

\- Et c'est quoi, ça, au juste ?

Au final, lui répondre avec tout autant de condescendance semblait être la solution la plus fiable, même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans le caractère de Charlie à la base. Être acculé ainsi, par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que de vue et qui lui posait cette question en plein milieu de son repas, n'était en même temps pas tellement engageant. Une réponse plutôt sèche qui ne suffit pas pour faire perdre le jeune homme de sa superbe.

\- Asexuel ? C'est quand t'aime rien.

Haussant un sourcil circonspect, Charlie le fixa un instant sans vraiment quelle réflexion lui apporter.

D'accord, donc selon ce mec, il n'aimait rien. Sa famille, ses amis, ses proches, son poisson rouge... rien du tout. Et ce mec avait fait cette fascinante déduction juste parce qu'il lui avait déjà dit bonjour le matin, une fois dans sa vie, sans doute.

Non, bien sûr qu'il ne parlait pas de ça, Charlie n'était pas si bête pour ne pas savoir qu'il ciblait uniquement le sexe. Vous savez, ce truc que tous les garçons de son âge devait constamment mettre en avant pour prouver leur virilité fragile ? Franchement, Charlie trouvait ça complètement ridicule. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'en parlait pas et ne s'amusait pas à humilier constamment les filles autour de lui qu'il détestait le sexe.

Oui, lui aussi avait des pensées perverses de temps en temps. "Tous les garçons se masturbent" pour reprendre les propos de l'intervenante sur la prévention sexuelle du matin. Et non, il ne faisait pas exception. Ses frères lui avaient d'ailleurs passer des vidéos porno de lesbiennes, peu de temps auparavant, et il n'avait eu aucun mal à fantasmer dessus !

Aussi, l'accusation de cet inconnu lui parut aussitôt comme complètement infondée et insensée. Alors Charlie fit ce qui lui semblait le plus évident.

Il éclata tout simplement de rire.


	2. Diversité

**_Diversité._**

 _Parce qu'une communauté n'est jamais un tout homogène._

* * *

Au milieu de la réserve, Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ces dragons encore et encore.

Pour beaucoup, les dragons n'étaient rien d'autre que de grosses bestioles à écailles, volantes et cracheuses de feu. Et pour toute dire, Charlie ne pouvait pas vraiment leur jeter la pierre. Au moins, cette définition avait un aspect assez général et représentait beaucoup de ses membres.

Même si leur dernier Vert gallois commun ne crachait pas la moindre flamme. Tous les membres de l'équipe avait tenté de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une maladie, d'une blessure, d'un traumatisme ; ce n'était visiblement rien de tout ça, l'équipe penchait plutôt pour une raison génétique. En tout cas, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avaler une quantité monstres de moutons au petit-déjeuner, à l'aide de sa puissante mâchoire.

C'était un dragon.

Même si tous les Suédois à museau court qu'il avait pu observer jusqu'ici ne crachait que des flammes d'un bleu éclatant. Une spécificité de l'espèce, probablement parce qu'ils produisaient bien plus de chaleur que toutes les autres races. Celui qu'ils avaient accueilli était blessé à l'aile et, en plus de ne produire aucune flamme rouge, ne pouvait donc pas davantage voler.

C'était un dragon.

Même si les Norvégiens à crêtes préféraient empoisonner leurs proies à l'aide de leurs crocs venimeux plutôt que de leur vomir des flammes dessus. Un ami de Norberta aimait croquer ses proies et attendre qu'elles meurent toutes seules, sans se fatiguer à leur courir après, contrairement à la dragonne qui aimait les traquer avec vivacité. Quelques écailles manquaient à ce meilleur ami, par endroit, alors que les siennes formaient presque une peau lisse et uniforme.

C'était deux dragons.

Ainsi, malgré toutes ces incroyables différences selon les espèces et les individus, les dragons existaient.

D'ailleurs, même chez les Moldus, le mot "dragon" n'était jamais remis en cause, alors que ces créatures étaient censées être imaginaires.

En fait, tout le monde avait une idée, même très schématique, de ce qu'était un dragon, sans pour autant enfermer chaque individu ou espèce dans une définition stricte.

\- Asexuel ? C'est quand t'aime rien, clamait son souvenir.

Charlie eut la soudaine envie d'hurler plus fort que tous les dragons de la réserve réunis.


	3. D'accord

**_D'accord._**

 _Parfois, on attend une réaction toute simple... mais c'est trop compliqué._

* * *

C'était au milieu du couloir du Terrier que la scène se déroulait ; Charlie ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus pourquoi l'homosexualité était le sujet du moment.

Par contre, il se souviendrait éternellement de cette discussion entre Bill, sa mère et lui.

\- Moi, je pourrai pas sortir avec un homme. C'est sûr. Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre ! Et puis, les filles sont beaucoup plus mignonnes !

\- D'accord, avait répondu Molly, souriante.

A l'heure actuelle, Charlie savait pertinemment le danger que pouvait représenter ces conversations intimes. Seulement, à l'époque, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant... alors Charlie s'était naïvement imaginé que son frère et lui auraient droit à la même acceptation. D'ailleurs, où avait-il pu bien s'imaginer qu'ils étaient égaux ? Parce que c'est ce qu'on répétait sans jamais le mettre en pratique, peut-être ?

Mais... Un simple d'accord. Ce n'était pas si difficile à offrir, après tout.

Surtout que c'était sa mère, une femme très ouverte d'esprit, très gentille et chaleureuse, avec les meilleures intentions du monde...

\- Moi, je vois vraiment pas la différence entre les deux...

A ce moment-là, ce fut comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Deux paires d'yeux le fixaient avec horreur et incrédulité. Son regard à lui alternait entre le visage de son frère et de sa mère, surpris de les voir aussi figés, pendant quelques secondes.

Et puis... tout se remit à nouveau en route.

Et comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, une pluie de remarques se mit à déferler sur lui, en cascade.

\- C'est parce que tu n'es encore jamais tombé amoureux.

\- Tu choisiras ton camp, plus tard.

\- Tu n'as juste pas rencontré la bonne personne.

\- Tu es trop jeune, c'est normal, tu es encore immature émotionnellement.

\- Tu étais pourtant amoureux d'une fille, étant petit...

\- Tu n'es pas traumatisé, si ? Tu ne veux pas essayer un psychomage ?

\- Tu verras, un jour tu rencontreras une fille, toi aussi.

\- Tu oseras me l'avouer, si tu es gay ? Je t'en voudrais pas, tu sais...

\- C'est juste une phase.

\- C'est juste que t'es pas encore prêt.

\- Je te présenterai quelques amies filles, si tu veux !

Evidemment, à l'heure actuelle, Charlie aurait dû prendre sur lui pour éviter de s'énerver et aurait expliqué combien toutes ces remarques étaient discriminantes.

A l'époque... Charlie était un enfant. Avec une confiance inébranlable envers l'expérience des adultes.

Alors... Il hocha juste la tête.


	4. Amoureux

**_Amoureux._**

 _Ou quand on s'imagine que nos ressentis sont universels._

* * *

Etant petit, Charlie Weasley avait eu une petite amoureuse.

Oui.

Parfaitement.

\- On peut pas redevenir amis ?

Une petite-amie qu'il avait fait beaucoup pleurer, rien qu'avec cette toute petite phrase, poussant sa mère à lui passer un incroyable savon. Pourtant, sa demande ne lui avait pas paru si méchante ; c'est juste que c'était agaçant de jouer les amoureux. Pourtant, Charlie adorait les câlins et les bisous, se tenir la main pour des balades, c'était même essentiellement pour ça qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle à la base.

Même les "Je t'aime" était plutôt flatteur et agréable. Surtout que lui aussi l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. C'était agréable d'être à ses côtés mais... Charlie ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'être amoureux. C'était tout aussi bien de rester amis, non ? On ne pouvait pas faire tout ça en étant amis ? Même si c'était vraiment une meilleure amie qu'on aimait vraiment très fort ?

Dommage. Prendre quelqu'un au hasard, juste parce qu'on le trouvait beau et sympa, pour dire qu'on était amoureux de lui était vite lassant... Et Charlie ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi tous ses amis le faisait. Peut-être que c'était à la mode parce que les adultes le faisaient aussi.

En tout cas, il s'était rapidement excusé auprès de Tara. Jamais il n'avait voulu faire du mal à la jeune fille et il avait vraiment été étonné par sa crise de larmes. En plus, le grand frère de la famille Squeux était venu lui faire peur, le menaçant sévèrement s'il venait à refaire du mal à cette dernière ; Charlie s'était senti un peu contraint de rester auprès de Tara, ensuite.

Mais au final, c'était comme lire un script écrit à l'avance, même dans ses actes les plus spontanés ; comme si on les raccordait toujours à un autre sentiment que celui qu'il ressentait réellement sur le moment, parce que c'était mieux, plus romantique comme ça. C'était assez étouffant à vivre, Charlie avait du mal à comprendre l'enthousiasme des autres à se contraindre comme ça.

Heureusement, ils finirent par se perdre de vue, petit à petit. Et si Charlie fut sincèrement triste de ne plus pouvoir la revoir, quelque part, la rupture en elle-même lui apporta essentiellement du soulagement...

C'était plutôt triste, en fait, les relations amoureuses.


	5. Crush

_**Crush.**_

 _Et une bonne dose de stress aro._

* * *

A l'école, la mode n'était pas seulement de dire qu'on était amoureux de quelqu'un. C'était surtout de choisir quelqu'un du sexe opposé pour ça.

Honnêtement, c'était quelque chose que Charlie comprenait encore moins que le fait de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un. Après tout, les filles restaient constamment entre filles et les garçons entre garçons donc ça aurait dû être l'inverse, non ? Puisque c'était plus simple d'être proche de quelqu'un du même sexe, visiblement. Mais soudainement, les garçons se tournaient vers les filles pour ça et inversement.

C'était définitivement quelque chose de très bizarre. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait prendre une fille au hasard, avec qui on était même pas amis, et décider soudainement qu'on voulait être en couple avec elle ? Est-ce que c'était pour s'afficher fièrement devant tout le monde ?

Surtout que beaucoup de couples finissaient par se briser à la première difficulté, ce qui était particulièrement inutile, au final. Mais les garçons répétaient constamment qu'ils le faisaient pour le sexe et les filles pour la romance. Bon. Visiblement, il était donc d'une importance capitale de trouver une jolie fille pour faire l'amour, dans tous les sens du terme...

Pas que lui-même n'était pas curieux sur le sujet, pourquoi pas, mais... plus tard. Sauf que c'était toujours une honte d'admettre qu'on ne l'avait encore jamais fait. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de leurs jeux d'adolescents allaient dans cette direction. Notamment, on demanda une fois à Charlie de dresser une liste des filles les plus sexy de la classe. Sans trop savoir quelle était la réponse à donner, le rouquin avait balayé la classe du regard pour tenter d'y réfléchir.

Certaines filles étaient très jolies, sans doute pouvait-il en citer quelques-unes pour être tranquille. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas un jeu très intéressant.

\- Tu voudrais sortir avec elles ? Ou seulement coucher ?

\- Ben... non.

A son regard éberlué, ce n'était pas une bonne réponse à donner.

\- Mais y a bien une fille qui t'intéresse de notre année, non ? Un crush ? Insista son camarade classe.

\- Euh... O-Ouais... mais elle est pas dans notre maison. T-Tu dois pas la connaître, mentit-il, se trouvant lui-même idiot mais n'en pouvant plus d'être toujours vu comme le mec un peu bizarre et distant.

\- Alors c'est q...

\- Balaur ! Appela l'un de ses amis à l'autre bout de la classe, sauvant quelque peu la mise à Charlie.

Malgré cette accalmie, le rouquin savait néanmoins que le jeune homme reviendrait à la charge, à un moment ou un autre. C'était visiblement utile d'avoir un crush à citer s'il voulait s'intégrer alors, dès la fin des cours, Charlie se mit en quête d'un nom de jolie fille de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle. Mieux valait évincer l'idée d'une Serpentarde s'il ne voulait pas d'histoire.

Et Charlie finit par en trouver un, plutôt facilement, à l'écoute de plusieurs groupes de garçons se vantant d'être déjà sortie avec elle et l'insultant salement pour avoir accepté leurs avances. Même si elle était effectivement très belle, Charlie trouvait cela absurde mais vu qu'il s'était lui-même mis dans cette galère... Autant retenir son nom.

Au cas où.

Et c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire. Pendant plusieurs jours, attendant patiemment que Balaur revienne le voir.

\- Alors, c'est qui la fille que tu aimes ?

Et alors qu'il se sentait soulagé d'avoir, pour une fois, une réponse à donner, Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner le nom qu'il avait sagement appris... avant de se retrouver quelque peu bloqué.

Son esprit était complètement blanc... Impossible de se rappeler de son nom.

Même encore aujourd'hui.


	6. Squish

_**Squish.**_

 _Un coup de foudre amical... pas toujours simple avec l'hétéronormativité._

* * *

Lors des sélections de leur équipe de Quidditch, Charlie Weasley avait eu son tout premier coup de foudre.

Une Poursuiveuse, du nom de Lamya, qui filait comme le vent auprès de Souafle et capable d'éviter agilement n'importe quel Cognard. Alors que Charlie était lui-même un excellent joueur, il était resté complètement extatique face à sa performance. Et en l'observant atterrir juste face lui, un sourire amusé planant sur ses lèvres, Charlie avait eu du mal à ne pas paniquer.

Cette femme était incroyable et il voulait définitivement qu'ils soient amis. Et c'était un sentiment presque stressant parce qu'il craignait de lui faire mauvaise impression. Encore plus quand elle leva un doigt d'honneur en direction des gradins, vers l'un de ces mecs qui lui hurlait son admiration comme un fauve.

Waw... Well. Ce n'était sans doute pas en restant immobile et silencieux qu'il allait donner envie à la jeune femme de le connaître.

\- T'as perdu ta langue, Weasley ?

\- Je... Oui. C'était extrêmement impressionnant. Tu as vraiment un niveau spectaculaire, je n'avais jamais vu cette dernière manœuvre.

\- J'imagine que je suis prise vu ta réaction ?

\- Oh euh... Oui. Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as manœuvré ? Où est-ce que tu l'as apprise ? Tu voles depuis longtemps ?

Soudainement, Charlie avait mille questions à lui poser.

Avant tout sur le Quidditch puisque c'était le sujet de conversation le plus évident mais Charlie voulait surtout la connaître sur d'autres domaines, aussi. Visiblement, c'était une personne vraiment très intéressante. Il avait déjà entendu dire qu'elle avait un caractère de feu et tenait fermement tête aux plus machos des Gryffondors mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle, l'admirant simplement de loin en se disant qu'être ami avec elle devait être très sympa.

Patiemment, elle répondit à la plupart de ses questions, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin. Sa gentillesse, sa vivacité d'esprit et sa tranquillité ne fit que le rendre un peu plus enthousiaste à l'idée de mieux la connaître.

Peut-être un peu trop.

\- Ecoute, Weasley... Tu as l'air adorable, vraiment. Mais j'ai déjà une petite-amie. Inutile de me draguer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais, je sors avec une femme. Je sais, waw, on dirait pas, tout ça. Mais c'est le cas. Laisse tomber, tu veux ?

Perdu, Charlie la laissa s'engouffrer dans les vestiaires pour femmes, se rendant compte qu'il s'était déplacé avec elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Apparemment, son comportement s'était révélé ambiguë ? Charlie n'avait pourtant pas pensé une seule seconde au fait de sortir avec elle. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas important qu'elle soit lesbienne, ça ne changeait strictement à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Est-ce que c'était quand même de l'attirance romantique ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'est vrai que certains mecs agissaient souvent comme lui pour tenter de se mettre en couple quand ils jetaient leur dévolu sur une inconnue...

Mais ils se montraient jaloux lorsque celle-ci sortait déjà avec quelqu'un et était déçu d'être refoulé, en général. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Charlie, même s'il avait un peu honte de lui avoir donné cette étrange impression. Peut-être que c'était juste un coup de foudre amical ? Est-ce que ça existait, au moins ?

Définitivement, il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi bizarre... Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire ce genre de sentiments. Jamais elle n'allait le croire.

\- Lamya... Tenta-t-il pourtant, rouge de gêne, en la recroisant peu de temps après. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas te draguer... du tout.

\- Mmh. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas ? On peut apprendre à se connaître et devenir amis, si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ? Ce serait parfait, soupira-t-il, profondément soulagé. On se voit à l'entrainement ?

\- Pas de soucis, Weasley. On va les éclater, ces Serpentards !

Effectivement, elle ne l'avait pas cru et ses véritables sentiments n'étaient toujours pas crédibles aux yeux des autres.

Mais au moins, il avait gagné une nouvelle amie.


	7. Culpabilité

**_Culpabilité._**

 _Méthode efficace et indécente pour placer la victime en coupable et inversement._

 **Rating T** (violence psychologique et mots vulgaires)

 **Note :** Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs directs, je vous rassure. Mais un mélange entre les psy à deux balles (même si certains sont très bien, hein, attention, #notallpsy !) et les rares émissions parlant des aroaces et... faisant de la merde (coucou l'émission "Je t'aime etc." sur France 2. Oui, je me souviens de toi.)

* * *

\- Monsieur Weasley. S'il vous plaît.

Désespérément fermé à la discussion, le patient conserva son mutisme délibéré, ne voulant visiblement rien lui confier de sa vie personnelle.

\- Ecoutez... Je ne pourrai pas vous aider si vous vous obstinez.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parler, continua pourtant d'affirmer le rouquin, buté, de sa voix monocorde.

\- Eh bien, vous pouvez peut-être commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi votre partenaire tient tant à nos entrevues. Peut-être... y a-t-il quelque chose se mettant encore et toujours entre vous ?

Aussitôt, Charlie Weasley se rembrunit.

Evidemment, le psychomage avait déjà tous les éléments en main. A son cabinet, il avait vu défiler plus d'un couple dans la même situation, un manque de libido, un manque affectif, alors il était parfaitement placé pour les aider. Sans compter qu'avec l'histoire familiale du jeune homme et ses fréquentations... Son partenaire et lui étaient amis, ils en avaient longuement parlé et la solution paraissait évidente.

Mais il fallait que ce soit le principal concerné qui se confie. Ensuite seulement, le psychomage pourrait vraiment l'orienter dans la bonne direction.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas envie de faire l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Annonça-t-il, attristé. Jamais ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et nous couchons ensemble ! Ne dites pas ça comme si j'étais un monstre ! Et je l'aime !

\- Mais pas assez, n'est-ce pas ?

Conciliant, le psychomage lui laissa une petite pause pour encaisser en serrant les dents et les poings, avant de poursuivre.

\- Vous savez, avec votre mère, ce n'est vraiment surprenant. Vous avez été étouffé par beaucoup trop d'amour étant petit, vous ne savez pas comment en donner à votre tour, c'est évident. Mais comprenez bien que personne ne peut se contenter d'une relation aussi superficielle. Vous faîtes beaucoup de mal à votre partenaire en l'utilisant ainsi sans rien ressentir, vous avez même beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un quand même.

\- Ecoutez, je fais des efforts... Parfois, j'ai même le sentiment d'être le seul à en faire...

\- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, le corrigea-t-il. Je trouve au contraire très patient de sa part de rester à vos côtés alors qu'il y a si peu d'évolution chez vous. Mais vous pouvez changer, j'en suis persuadé. Avec du temps et beaucoup de patience, nous transformerons votre cœur de pierre, petit à petit. Il y a des thérapies qui...

Un rire secoua les épaules de Charlie. Le psychomage fronça durement les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Un cœur de pierre... La semaine dernière, au contraire, mon cœur était en verre... Si brisé, si réparable mais toujours froid à vos yeux... Puisque si l'on ne ressent pas la même chose que vous, alors on ne ressent rien. Je n'en peux plus d'être constamment limité à cet organe. C'est... C'est déshumanisant au possible.

\- Vous vous énervez. Restez calme, Monsieur Weasley, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est vous comprendre et vous aider. Vous tenez à votre couple, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Au point d'en CREVER ! S'énerva-t-il, pour de bon, cette fois. Et c'est quand même pas suffisant, merde ! Copier ses regards, ses gestes, avec l'angoisse au ventre ! Ne rien avouer, par peur de perdre l'autre, parce que je l'aime ! Pas romantiquement mais je l'aime ! Et chaque jour ! Prétendre regarder l'autre sexuellement lorsque l'on a envie de sexe, voire même lorsque l'on n'en a pas envie d'ailleurs, toujours effrayé que l'autre ne se sente pas désiré ! Entendre que nous n'existons pas, que nous nous inventons une orientation, des mots, des maux imaginaires ! Et que c'est un manque, une tare, un traumatisme d'enfance !

\- Et ce sont vos amis qui prétendent encore que vous pouvez vivre ainsi... ? Vous voyez pourtant combien cela vous fait souffrir, vous enrage, vous détruit. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi. Il va falloir vous éloigner de ces influences néfastes de votre couple, Monsieur Weasley.

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

Au plus vite, Charlie reprit ses affaires, visiblement pressé de quitter les lieux. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son regard voilé, éternellement baissé, le fuyait encore comme la peste.

Bienveillant, le psychomage n'essaya pas de le retenir.

\- Vous reviendrez de vous-même, Monsieur Weasley. Je n'ai absolument aucun doute là-dessus.

Aucun monstre ne peut se complaire éternellement dans votre état, vous savez. Votre façon d'être... est juste inhumaine.


	8. Queerplatonique

**Note sur le chapitre précédent :** Wow, merci beaucoup pour vos retours, j'étais surprise de voir qu'il ait autant plu et touché. Pourtant, j'étais assez hésitante à la base avec cette idée d'OS parce que j'avais vraiment peur qu'on s'imagine que j'exagère l'aspect drama pour tirer des larmes aux lecteurs - même si j'ai vraiment veillé à utiliser les remarques les plus régulières, en fait, pour éviter l'accusation de la caricature... mais des fois, les réelles remarques sont elles-mêmes tellement... disons... argh. J'avais peur aussi que la colère de Charlie soit critiquée (Si, si. Je vous jure. C'est ce qui arrive souvent dans des conversations sérieuses sur le sujet. Vous avez été incroyablement sympa et empathique avec lui, à mes yeux.)... Bref. Merci à vous d'avoir pris ça au sérieux. C'est pas toujours le cas en vrai et je pensais pas moi-même que ça me ferait autant plaisir.

Donc... Merci.

 **Rainbow girl :** Merci beaucoup ! Sens-toi libre de prendre tout ton temps pour déterminer ce que tu es, de te mettre une étiquette ou non, de nommer tes ressentis ou non. C'est valide. J'aurai aimé le lire ou l'entendre étant plus jeune donc je me permets... On peut utiliser "zedromantique" et "zedsexuel" comme alternative à "non aromantique" et "non asexuel" aussi, si tu souhaites trouver une alternative plus neutre à "normal" ;) Mais tu m'as donné une idée d'OS là-dessus pour plus tard alors merci ! xD

* * *

 ** _Queerplatonique._**

 _Mon rêve le plus utopique est une relation queerplatonique._

* * *

\- Décris-moi ton rêve d'un monde idéal.

\- D'accord alors commence par imaginer un immense champ de blés. Un large terrain d'or qui s'étend à perte de vue. Sans limite et toujours ensoleillé.

Moi, je serai encore un enfant. On serait deux enfants, en fait. Ce serait un monde où on serait rien que tous les deux... On s'entendrait parfaitement bien. On passerait notre temps à jouer ensemble, à se rouler sur les épis de blés, à faire des acrobaties de toute sorte. On croquerait les pommes d'un pommier tout près d'une jolie petite rivière où on ferait d'intenses batailles d'eau les jours de trop grande chaleur.

Un immense dragon veillerait sur nous, empêchant le monde des adultes d'apprendre nos pires bêtises, notamment celle de s'aimer comme on en a profondément envie. Ses formidables hurlements et ses flammes incroyables les repousseraient loin de nous, constamment, nous protégeant de leurs cases inflexibles.

On n'aurait jamais froid, jamais faim... mais surtout, on s'endormirait dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la tombée de la nuit.

Et personne, jamais, ne serait là pour nous décrire à notre place. On se ferait des tas de câlins et des tas de bisous. Mais ce ne serait rien d'autre que des câlins et des bisous ; on n'entendrait jamais qu'on a donné de mauvais signes, parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de se câliner et s'embrasser entre meilleurs amis, parce que sinon l'autre a le droit d'exiger du sexe ou de la romance après, parce que ces sentiments sont universels et naturels.

En fait, à la place du devoir au sexe ou à la romance, parce que les relations sans ça sont trop bizarres et sont une invention inutile de notre siècle selon les commentaires auquel j'ai droit un peu plus chaque jour, il y aurait un formidable miracle qu'on appellerait "communication". Et ce serait absolument parfait, génial comme processus, parce que seules les personnes concernées pourraient expliquer ce qu'elles ressentent vraiment.

Un baiser serait juste un baiser. Un câlin juste un câlin. Et on déciderait ensemble de notre relation et de ses constantes, si c'est important pour nous.

Oh et plus jamais une relation de couple serait un rite de passage obligatoire pour l'âge adulte ! Je ne me sentirai plus jamais infantilisé par quelqu'un m'expliquant avec pitié que je suis simplement trop jeune pour tomber amoureux et que ce que je suis devra changer plus tard. Mes relations amicales, surtout les plus importantes et intenses, ne seraient plus jamais cataloguées comme romantiques pour pouvoir compter aux yeux des autres.

Et plus jamais une femme n'aurait peur que je la trompe avec un homme. Plus jamais un homme ne m'expliquerait que la romance est un moyen d'obtenir du sexe. Plus jamais de mention de plan à plusieurs pour t'humilier, plus jamais de pitié parce qu'ils s'imaginent que je suis condamné à rester à jamais seul, plus jamais de peur à avouer qui je suis et à moi-même croire à leurs pires clichés, plus de confusion entre pratiques et attirances, plus jamais jamais jamais...

Et une relation queerplatonique. Un lien extrêmement fort, stable et puissant, où se reposer ensemble en mangeant une part de gâteau serait considéré comme hiérarchiquement bien plus significatif et avec plus de valeur que le sexe ou les déclarations d'amour - même si ces deux éléments peuvent aussi être très agréables, bien sûr. Et une relation qu'on ne doit pas dissimuler sous l'amitié ou l'amour pour qu'elle puisse exister.

Une relation respectueuse de nos sentiments et de ce que nous sommes.

Fin.


	9. Contre-coeur

**Guest de passage :** Oh c'est un compliment incroyable ! Une claque monumentale, c'est vraiment fort, je ne peux être que ravie que ça t'ait fait cet effet. Notamment si ça t'aide à réfléchir sur toi-même, c'est toujours cool de mieux se connaître. Je ne suis pas étonnée que tu te retrouves dans ces textes en tant que pan, d'ailleurs je ferais des liens intéressants dans les prochains os avec les bisexualités - notamment parce que je suis avant tout bi ^^ Au plaisir de te revoir !

* * *

 ** _Contre-cœur._**

 _Puisque c'est le seul choix convenable possible._

* * *

Alex se souvenait encore de son premier jour à la Réserve, au milieu des autres apprentis.

Evidemment, c'était Charlie qui s'était occupé de leur présenter les lieux. Et Alex avait immédiatement eu un coup de cœur pour lui, digne d'un coup de poignard qu'on aurait plongé directement au cœur de ses entrailles. En même temps, un tel gaillard avec sa peau étoilée de tâches de rousseurs et ses immenses yeux bleus accordés à une chevelure de feu... Honnêtement, c'était complètement et définitivement son style de mecs.

Et cette attirance n'avait fait que grandir, et ce, malgré l'extrême mauvaise humeur du dragonnier qui préférait visiblement s'occuper de ses dragons dans son coin plutôt que de se coltiner la visite des petits nouveaux. Déjà à ce moment-là, Alex l'avait trouvé étrangement touchant, avec l'agacement qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler et sa façon de grommeler dans sa barbe quand il pensait que personne ne l'observait.

Mais ce n'était encore qu'une simple attirance, presque amusante, presque distrayante. Alex n'avait pas encore songé qu'on choisirait sa candidature vu la diversité des personnes potentielles pour ce poste, même si l'élève avait tout fait pour montrer l'étendue de sa motivation en travaillant aussi durement que possible.

Sauf qu'après plusieurs semaines passées en compagnie du rouquin, puisque ce dernier avait tant à transmettre sur ses précieux dragons une fois passé son habituel ton bourru, ses sentiments n'avait fait que se décupler avec une puissance désarçonnante. Désormais, Alex ne pouvait plus que les livrer au concerné avant qu'ils n'explosent au pire des moments, surtout que celui-ci ne se doutait probablement de rien.

Même si c'était indéniablement risqué de sa part... Mais au pire, Charlie le repousserait, tout simplement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hey. Un restaurant vient d'ouvrir pas loin... Si t'as faim, on peut peut-être y aller ensemble ?

Parce que bien sûr, Alex voulait lui parler tranquillement de ses sentiments, en tête à tête, sans se demander s'ils allaient être interrompu à tout moment par quelqu'un.

Et franchement, rien n'indiquait son intention romantique à ses yeux. Certains collègues pouvaient parfaitement manger ensemble, après tout, non ? Mais si jusqu'ici, l'idée de se déclarer après une soirée à parler de tout et de rien lui paraissait idéale, le regard parfaitement glacé de Charlie qui se fondit dans le sien fit quelque peu trembler sa détermination.

Pourtant, Charlie n'avait pas l'air étonné ou dégoûté mais avait plutôt l'air... d'hésiter ?

Oui. Charlie semblait vraiment réfléchir à la question, pendant un moment, faisant battre son cœur d'une façon qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Mais peut-être que le rouquin finit par le sentir, justement, parce qu'il finit irrémédiablement par repousser sa demande.

\- Non c'est... non. J'ai faim mais... ce n'est pas... ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit hâtivement Alex, se sentant ensuite quelque peu coupable de réagir comme si cette sortie était prévue sans arrière-pensée.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'une justification ? Même si j'en ai envie, ça se retournera contre moi à un moment donné.

Voulant prendre un air contrit et s'excuser, Alex faillit passer à côté de cette révélation.

Après tout, Charlie avait raison, pas la peine d'argumenter un refus et sa question l'avait peut-être fait passer pour une personne beaucoup trop insistante. Ce qui était la dernière impression qu'Alex voulait laisser à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Charlie. Hors de question de mettre le dragonnier mal à l'aise en lui imposant un peu trop ses sentiments si ces derniers ne lui étaient pas retournés.

Sauf que si ça en avait l'air, le ton amer de sa dernière phrase était trop perturbante pour ne pas s'y pencher davantage. Et alors qu'Alex ouvrait la bouche, elle se referma presque instantanément, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as envie d'aller au restaurant avec moi mais tu t'en prives parce que c'est trop risqué ?

Encore ce regard glacé...

Mais cette fois, peut-être pour la première fois, ce regard ainsi que son sourire se teintèrent d'un léger attendrissement. Tout premier sentiment fort à son encontre rendant Alex encore un peu plus accro. Et sans hésiter, cette fois, sa grande main calleuse vint serrer son épaule comme pour confirmer sa question. D'ailleurs, Charlie la rangea très vite à l'intérieur de ses poches et se rembrunit, comme regrettant déjà cette marque spontanée de complicité.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde, Alex.


	10. Jamais

_**Jamais.**_

 _Pourquoi l'on peut prendre l'habitude de s'interdire certaines choses qui nous font envie car elles sont trop connotées._

* * *

\- Mais c'est incroyable ! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, c'est dégueulasse ! Cette saloperie, comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça ?!

Jetant à contre-cœur toutes ses sucreries d'Honeydukes à la poubelle, Charlie rejoignit le petit groupe de Gryffondors au milieu de sa salle commune, sa colère bouillonnante prête à se déverser sur chaque personne croisant sa route.

Maintenant, il ne pourrait certainement pas grignoter avant un moment. Alors même qu'il adorait le faire en lisant, le soir, après avoir terminé ses révisions pour le lendemain. Son argent de poche était définitivement englouti pour le mois dans ces saletés de sucreries empoisonnés au filtre d'amour... et encore heureux qu'il n'en ait pas avalé un seul, au passage.

Cette fille qui l'avait invité au restaurant était définitivement une harceleuse en puissance. Ce n'était qu'un restaurant entre amis, bon sang ! Pourquoi avait tout tourné si mal ? Pourquoi le poursuivait-elle comme ça depuis lors ? Peut-être qu'il avait reçu une malédiction, quelque chose comme ça...

Face à ses lamentations, Lamya lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion, le regard certes empli de pitié mais tout de même plutôt serein.

\- Eh bien, tu as le droit de changer d'avis, après tout.

\- Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Ragea-t-il encore plus fort. Je lui ai clairement dit qu'on était amis, je l'ai répété encore et encore tellement elle était bizarre tout au long du repas !

\- Vous avez mangé ensemble, aussi...

Cette remarque venant de Welly, ce mec se prenant toujours pour le centre du monde, faillit le faire cracher qu'on s'en foutait de ça. Sauf que le regard de Lamya le stoppa dans son élan. Alors qu'il s'attendait au soutien le plus total de sa meilleure amie, comme s'il était naturel qu'elle se range de son côté, celle-ci ne lui adressa qu'un large sourire compatissant à la remarque de Welly.

Son cœur tomba tout au fond de sa poitrine.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave, poursuivit-elle d'ailleurs, toujours souriante. Tu as le droit de changer d'avis quand tu veux, elle n'avait pas à te harceler.

\- Je... Oui...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il acceptait l'idée d'avoir changé d'avis ? Ce n'était pas le cas, définitivement pas. Mais c'était trop tard pour retenter de les contredire.

En fait, peut-être en exigeait-il un peu trop de leur part. Lamya était extrêmement bienveillante avec lui et Welly faisait des efforts aussi. C'était peut-être même les rares personnes à ne pas lui expliquer que, quand même, il était aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu plus tôt qu'il plaisait à cette fille. Voire qu'il l'avait quelque peu manipulé et trompé en acceptant un restaurant avec elle alors qu'il n'était pas intéressé, puisque c'était tellement évident pour tout le monde.

Et pourtant, malgré son profond malaise durant le repas, il s'était tout de même demandé s'il ne se faisait pas des films, en même temps... puisque après tout, rien n'était réellement explicite dans son attitude. Elle n'avait fait que lui tourner autour, tout du long, de cette façon profondément malaisante et angoissante qu'il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à saisir chez les gens intéressés.

Parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé vraiment de sortir avec elle. Non, même pas. A la place, à chaque fois qu'il avait précisé qu'ils étaient juste amis parce qu'il doutait de ses intentions, elle avait répondu avec un grand sourire qu'elle était d'accord avec ça. Et qu'on verrait bien comment leur relation évoluerait avec le temps. Alors comment aurait-il pu deviner ce piège se refermant impitoyablement sur lui, au juste ?

C'était sans doute profondément ridicule d'être traumatisé par si peu de choses, par un soutien qui n'était pas exactement celui qu'il attendait, mais... Charlie l'était. Il ne le dirait jamais, à personne, sachant combien ça sonnerait stupide.

Mais plus jamais il n'accepterait d'aller au restaurant avec quelqu'un.

Plus. Jamais.


	11. Amour

_**Amour.**_

 _Parce que clairement, il y en a de toutes les sortes._

* * *

\- Mais ils ont accepté que tu t'inscrives comme ça ? Pourquoi t'en as parlé à ton boulot ? Personne va te prendre au sérieux, avec ça.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Alex renonça à en discuter encore et encore, étant quelqu'un de profondément résigné sur ce sujet.

Tout de même, un sourire lui échappa lorsque l'un de leur dragon cracha d'immenses flammes rougeoyantes dans leur direction, faisant en un instant bondir et glapir son frère, juste avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que la grille de protection était complètement ignifugée. C'était peut-être quelque peu cruel de sa part mais, quelque part, ça lui permettait de tenir le choc.

L'amour fraternel n'était vraiment pas le sentiment le plus simple à gérer.

S'approchant de Charlie avec de larges mouvements de bras pour indiquer leur présence, Alex se sentit fondre en voyant le dresseur de dragons lui répondre avec un signe timide de la main mais un sourire et un regard toujours aussi francs.

\- Charlie, voici mon frère... Vraiment désolé. Il ne va pas rester très longtemps dans les environs. Et Rhae, je te présente mon supérieur ! Charlie est un gars fantastique, qui s'y connait vraiment bien en dragons, c'est vraiment un professeur qui...

\- C'est celui sur lequel t'as flashé, quoi.

\- Rhae !

D'accord, là, il allait définitivement trop loin. Alex avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour qu'il ne remarque rien... mais ses attirances avaient toujours été sujet à plaisanteries alors Rhae n'allait certainement pas laisser passer l'occasion. Et rien qu'à observer le visage horrifié de Charlie, il fallait rapidement qu'Alex s'excuse et le rassure avant qu'il ne prenne les jambes à son coup.

Sauf que pour l'instant, son frère était bien trop occupé à le plonger dans l'humiliation la plus absolue.

\- Pardon, je me moque mais c'est évident qu'Alex n'a aucune chance. En plus, si tu prétends être non-binaire et toutes tes conneries là, ben c'est qu'un mec hétéro comme lui ne pourra jamais vouloir de toi !

\- J'imagine que ce n'est vraiment ni le moment ni le lieu ni la personne pour en parler... Soupira Charlie, grognant plus qu'autre chose contre son frangin. Mais vous seriez prié de ne pas m'insulter, Monsieur.

\- Hein ? Je vous ai insulté ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez décider de vous-même si je suis hétéro ou non.

Evidemment, son frère ne manqua pas de marquer une pause à cet instant, dévisageant le rouquin comme s'il était persuadé qu'il le faisait marcher. Alex, de son côté, eut surtout du mal à réprimer son fou rire naissant.

Oh mon Dieu, Charlie Weasley ne serait donc peut-être pas _straight_ ?! En même temps, c'est vrai que Charlie ne l'avait jamais genré ni au masculin ni au féminin... Même par rapport aux formulaires que les stagiaires devaient parfois lui rendre, Charlie ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi Alex ne cochait jamais ni le "Monsieur" ni le "Madame" sous la mention sexe et c'était bien l'un des rares à ne pas harceler Alex pour corriger son "oubli" quelque peu volontaire.

Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il était gay... ? Ou peut-être bi... avec un peu de chance, peut-être même pan...

A moins que ce soit juste un très bon allié, remarque. Alex s'emballait peut-être un peu trop.

\- Vous pouvez aller patienter à l'accueil, Monsieur Gal ? Nous n'avons pas encore terminé. Alex vous rejoindra dès que ce sera terminé.

\- Ouais... Si vous voulez...

Encore sonné de ne pas avoir eu d'appui, Rhae se dirigea de manière presque robotique vers l'entrée de la réserve, manquant de faire pouffer son adelphe.

\- Bref... N'oublie pas de refermer les enclos quand tu es la dernière personne à partir. Et de cacher les clefs sous les sorts qu'on a pu t'apprendre. Et... Ajouta Charlie avec quelques hésitations. Courage pour ton frère ? J'ai le même à la maison. En plusieurs exemplaires. Alors je ne suis peut-être pas assez proche de toi pour te le proposer mais... si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci, Charlie. J'apprécie vraiment. Je ne savais pas que tu... tu étais queer ? Peut-être...

Son hésitation le faisait sourire, en plus, le salaud. Mais Alex n'allait pas lui demander quelle était son orientation sexuelle, c'était la première personne à clamer que ce genre de questions indiscrètes étaient à proscrire, peu importe la curiosité de l'autre à ce sujet.

Mais Charlie finit par lui dévoiler de lui-même ce qu'il entendait par "peut-être pas hétéro" de toute façon.

\- Je suis aroace. Aromantique et asexuel. Tu vois ce que c'est ?

\- Oh... oui...

Et... sa déception fut immense. Aïe. Son crush ne serait donc jamais réciproque, visiblement. Merde. Et le sourire de Charlie était si craquant en disant ça, Alex ne pouvait juste tellement pas lui montrer sa tristesse à ce sujet quand ça le faisait littéralement briller de bonheur. Pire encore quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, penchant sa tête d'une manière adorable en prononçant littéralement sa phrase coup de cœur :

\- Tu as des pronoms précis, au fait... ?

Et c'est avec un sourire impossible à dissimuler plus longtemps à Charlie qu'Alex se fit une remarque sans doute pas très honnête vu son amertume.

Iel était heureuseux. Juste comme ça, peu importe comment évoluerait leur relation à l'avenir.

Néanmoins, Alex apprendrait bientôt une chose très importante ; c'est que la romance n'avait pas le monopole de l'amour.


End file.
